Evenstar
Evenstar is a secondary character in A Destiny Found, written by Congela-The-IceWinghttps://www.wattpad.com/243582932-wings-of-fire-a-destiny-found-%7Eprologue%7E. Evenstar is a male NightWing given to Frigga by his mother shortly before she died at the IceWing's feet. He was hatched by Frigga in the mountain forge and raised by Glow and Willow. Appearance Evenstar has deep green-black scales with greenish-silver scales on his facial features and shoulders. He has green spines and off-white horns and talons. His eyes are a bright striking pink colour. He has a lighter underside and his wings are a deep green colour. The silver scales under his wings have a line of "stars" lining the outside edges of the membrane in a line. He has teardrop scales at the corners of his eyes. Given his age, he's a small NightWing, only slightly smaller than Sunny in comparison. Biography Pre-Series Evenstar was given to Frigga in his mother's final moments, and the IceWing hatched him and raised him as her own. Evenstar was then raised by Glow and Willow. He was rather quiet and shy as a young dragonet until he met Kite (Congela) and became more confident and forward as a result. A Destiny Found Evenstar was the one to comfort Kite when Corona's prank made him really upset. While Kite and Glow were training their combat skills, he was talking to Corona on the other side of the cave. Evenstar comforted Glow and helped her evaluate and understand her feelings after she ran away distraught from Frigga. Evenstar then assisted Glow, Corona, and Kite in spying on the dragonets of destiny and alerted them when Scarlet was coming to capture the dragonets. During Queen Scarlet's first arena match of their visit, something about Scarlet made him extremely distressed to the point where he covered his ears and began screaming. Frigga proceeded to tend to the small NightWing in his moment of distress. Evenstar remained with Frigga after she watched Horizon die, along with Kite, and continued to tend to her during Glow's outings into the city. During the morning when Peril is properly introduced to the rest of the White Capes, Evenstar offers his support and approval of her joining them as a member. Evenstar was imprisoned with Kite, the small SkyWing being prepared to be given to Cinnabar, when the others were imprisoned respectively. Evenstar, using his NightWing powers of blending into the shadows, snuck past the guards to Peril's room, where his companions were being held. After Burn injured Glow, Peril followed after the NightWing and let him pass the wall of fire. He tended to Glow's wounds and instructed Peril on how to cauterize Glow's torn ear. After they leave the room in an attempt to escape, following Peril's instructions, they get Kite and then move through the palace. Evenstar admits to having an interest in pursuing the field of psychology and becoming a professional therapist. Evenstar was one of the dragons without the wing bands to keep him from flight, along with Kite, and helped the dragonets go down to the bottom of the waterfall. Once the guards and Scarlet discover them, Evenstar is imprisoned with the others and Kite is left alone in his cell. They all fall asleep together after getting to know one another better. The next day, Evenstar is thrown into the arena to face Starflight and Tsunami and Corona offers to fight with him. Evenstar seems to be fearful or untrusting of Corona at first, but after she consoles him, they team up. All the dragonets team up to fight the scavengers, and before Scarlet gives the order to release the IceWings, Evenstar seems to disappear. He only comes out of hiding after Morrowseer takes Starflight, kills Snowstorm, and Glow gets injured battling him. He tends to her injured jaw in the short amount of time between matches and is pulled out of the arena. Evenstar is freed by Peril and goes with Frigga, Glory, and Sunny to wait at the bottom of the waterfall for the others. Evenstar makes a visible stand against Kestrel in defiance to her treatment of the dragonets of destiny, with no fear of the large SkyWing. When Condor (Congela) and Avalanche arrive, Evenstar and Glory hide at the back of the cave waiting for the "all clear." During the plan being made to rescue Kite, Evenstar and Frigga are ordered to go to Whitecap's forge while the others rescue Kite. Shortly just before Glow's assault could be escalated to r**e, Frigga arrives with Evenstar in tow to stop it. Evenstar tends to Glow and Corona while Frigga kills Cinnabar. Evenstar puts his trust in Condor while Frigga decides to go to the Rainforest Kingdom to grieve away from the violence and costs of war and falls asleep with Kite during the night. Wings of Fire: An Ocean Return Coming soon... Personality Evenstar is very scholarly and intelligent, especially when it comes to reading the cues of his friends. He is very wise and emotionally advanced, especially considering his age, and knows exactly what to say to each dragon in his group. He's very patient and stoic, keeping his cool and remaining level-headed and unbiased in his advice. He has expressed interest in becoming a professional therapist for dragons in need and offers his help whenever possible and is confident in his stances and advice. Relationships Frigga He seems to be very close to his master, comforting her and listening to her whenever she falters. They keep no secrets from each other and console each other whenever possible. Many dragons seem baffled by this, considering IceWings and NightWings have an intense hatred for each other, but Frigga says this is because her father taught her that it's foolish to continue to persist the pointless hatred forged so long ago. Whitecap Whitecap and Evenstar seem to have a mutual drive for academic betterment. They both have an interest in scrolls and knowledge, but Evenstar seems more advanced and farther along in his studies than Whitecap. Evenstar seems to exemplify the qualities in Whitecap that the others especially appreciate and admire and apply them in a practical manner (being a therapist for his companions). Willow Evenstar seems to have a neutral relationship to Willow. Willow has trust and faith in Evenstar, and he in turn towards her. Willow tends to the physical injuries of the others (which Evenstar most likely learned from) and Evenstar tends to the psychological damages dealt to them. They're very much counterparts to each other. Glow He and Glow have a shared curiosity for the odd and the unexplained, as well as a drive to help their friends and loved ones. Evenstar is one of the dragons that helps Glow dial down her impulsiveness and help her think more rationally. He has faith in her but still offers his advice to her in her times of need. He is unaffected and unafraid of her spouts of anger and rage and diffuses it by responding in his calm, mellow way. Corona Corona seems not to completely trust Evenstar (due to her having suspicions that he's hiding powers from the others). Despite this, Evenstar still stands by the SandWing and offers to help her, although he may not entirely trust her either. However, that seemed to change during the arena battle with Tsunami and Starflight. He helped tend to her wounds during Kite's rescue. Kite Kite is Evenstar's best friend. He was the quickest to calm Kite when Corona's prank made him upset. Evenstar was very shy and quiet before he met Kite. Kite sort of coaxed Evenstar out of his shell, but thanks to the small SkyWing, he's grown confident and sure of himself, especially in his abilities and his advice. He was very distraught by Cinnabar's presence and was incredibly distressed when Kite was taken, growing agitated and more quick to anger when speaking to dragons like Kestrel, who abused the dragonets of destiny. Queen Scarlet He seems to be visibly afraid of Queen Scarlet, being very uneasy around her and avoiding her to take care of Frigga. This was especially seen when Peril killed Horizon and he seemed to be scared of the queen, screaming and clutching his head in response. Cinnabar He loathes her, seeing as she was the dragon who abused Kite. He'd keep Kite with him when taking care of Frigga and help his family friends keep Kite hidden from Cinnabar. He was also very uncaring and indifferent when Frigga killed the SkyWing and continued tending to Corona's wounds. Peril Evenstar seems to trust Peril and sees her as worthy of receiving his help. He showed her a different way to use her talons in a more productive way to benefit dragons by teaching her how to cauterize Glow's torn ear. Doing this, he seems to have earned Peril's trust and respect. He welcomed Peril as a member of the White Capes, despite her later refusing their offer. Clay Evenstar seems to like Clay, having a similar caring mellow attitude. Clay befriended Glow and so Evenstar befriended him. He trusted him, Tsunami, and Starflight enough to admit how he came to be in Frigga's care. Tsunami Tsunami seems to be someone Evenstar respects. He and her helped Glow clean her wounds and tend to her injuries, and she in turn seems to respect him and his knowledge. She seems to trust him and his abilities. Glory Glory and Evenstar didn't interact much, but Evenstar seems to be fascinated with her. He's never seen a RainWing before and is fascinated by them. He wanted to conduct research and learn more about Glory, which she reluctantly agreed to. They seem to both have a dry sense of humour when interacting with each other. Starflight Starflight and Evenstar bonded as intellectuals with a love for reading and knowledge. Starflight was eager to learn if Evenstar had powers, and disappointed when Evenstar told him he didn't. Starflight was also distraught to learn just how limited their library was, which Evenstar was disappointed to hear. Sunny He seems to have a neutral relationship with her. He knows of Glow's crush on her, and teases her about it. But other than that, he has a positive relationship with her and thinks she's a positive influence. Kestrel He was visibly agitated by her and unafraid to criticize and call out her treatment of the dragonets of destiny when she was talking about how much she did for them. He was uncaring of what her reaction would be and didn't back down. This is most likely because of the fact that Kite was in Cinnabar's talons and Kestrel reminded him of Cinnabar. Condor (Congela) Evenstar seems to be appreciative and sees the family resemblance between Kite and his father. Evenstar has a neutral relationship with him and trusts him, even sleeping with Kite underneath Condor's wing. Condor was willing to treat Evenstar and the others like his own dragonets, which Evenstar most likely really appreciates. Avalanche Evenstar seems to have a mutual neutral relationship with her. She's Condor's friend and the reason he found Kite and the others, so Evenstar sees no reason not to trust her or dislike her. Combustion, Charcoal, Flashover, and Ore Evenstar seems to enjoy and admire the SkyWings, and was concerned for them while assisting Frigga in tending to Charcoal. As they helped Evenstar and the White Capes, he trusted them more and more. Evenstar seems to get along best with Flashover. Not that he dislikes the others, but more that he and Flashover are more similar in attitude. Ore, Flashover's sister, was one Evenstar invested a lot of trust into following Glow's sexual assault. Before then, he trusted her on a mutual and neutral level. One-Eye/Flint Evenstar seems to respect the General of the Army a great deal. Seeing as he's Kite's grandfather and he led Kite's rescue mission, it would make sense. Trivia * Evenstar's cannon voice is Tom Holland's voice. Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Content (Congela the IceWing) Category:Mature Content Category:LGBT+